Towards The End
by LyLMystikeLf
Summary: James ended his relationship with Lily. Two years later they reunite in a meeting arranged by Professor Dumbledore, and Mad-Eye. They have to work together but Lily is still pretty wounded could she work alongside with someone whom deceived her? Can she put her feelings aside? ReadnReview!
1. The Begining of The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize.**

_Chapter One- The beginning of The End _

_And I can't believe_

_You hit me fast and hard_

_When you turn to me and say_

_Never change the way you are_

_-Hilary Duff- Anywhere But here_

I hugged James as the Graduation Ceremony ended. I felt my eyes burn as they threatened to release the tears I have been holding back since this morning. James embrace was rather loose; I looked at him to ask him what was wrong. But the look in his eyes scared me. They didn't have his normal mischievous glint he normally had. It was replaced with sadness, and he also looked like he was dreading something.

"James what's wrong? You don't look very happy," she asked him as he looked away from her.

Everybody around them were happy and celebrating the graduation. But why weren't we both not joining their friends in the festivities? Why was James acting so strange? Why wasn't he looking at me straight in the eye? I was about to tear up when he grabbed my hand and led me away from the Great Hall –where the ceremony was taking place- and out to the grounds.

"James, tell me what's going on!" I asked him as he let go of my hand once we reached the beech tree.

He wasn't facing me. He looked at the lake hands in his hair. I walked towards him and I hugged him from behind. James walked away from me.

"James what the bloody hell is going on!"

I couldn't keep it on anymore. A tear slipped out. I wiped it away; I didn't want James to see me cry. I have dignity. Whatever was going on, he was going to tell me. Whether he liked it or not. I continued staring at him as he walked closer the lake. If he wanted to act like a git, then thats fine with me. But he was going to have to give me an explanation why he had been acting so strange for a couple of weeks now. He had been distant with her since the end of May. He wasn't the same anymore. Spending his time with his friends if not in the Astronomy Tower by himself. It was like I didn't exist to him anymore. Things weren't just the same. Things had changed.

I watched him as he walked towards me. I was about to speak when he beat me to it.

"This has to end. You and I can't work. It can't happen. It's over."

The way he looked at me killed me. His eyes were full of anger and sadness. I remained in shock as we stood there staring at one another, emotions mixing up with the other. I was about to speak once more when he walked away from me. I watched as he walked away from me, as he walked away from my life. This time I didn't wipe away any tears as they spilled out of my eyes. He turned around and said:

"Never change."

And with that he entered the castle. And he left my life. Crushing the heart I confided him with. I walked back to the tree and rested my chin on my knees. Letting the tears to continue to stream out.

-.-X-.-


	2. Over it

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize.**

_Chapter Two: Over it_

_Well, I kiss the rain, I waited up__  
You're pouring dragons in my cup  
Don't try it, I can't cope with it  
We'll get over it, yeah I'm over it  
I'm tired of night and I can't breathe  
You blew me off so easily  
It's different between you and me  
And I'm over it, you'll get over it_

_-Air Dry, Teddy Geiger_

Two years later….

I walked past the Apothecary and past Flourish and Blotts. But there was something in the store that made me look at the window. James Potter. I can see him inside the store with Remus. I can see him laugh; it was almost like I could _hear _his laugh. I continued looking at him for a couple of minutes. He looked at the same, although it did look like he got taller. I took a deep breath and walked away.

I had a meeting with an old friend back in The Leaky Cauldron, it was a breezy September afternoon and I had barely got of work. It has been awhile since I've seen Andromeda. So when she owled me to meet her today at the Leaky Caldron, I wasn't about to say no.

I entered the bar and smiled at Tom, the bartender. I scanned the room and I immediately spotted Andromeda, or like I like to call her: Andi. Andi was older than me by seven years but met through Sirius. She was also currently working as a Healer in St. Mungos where I was interning at the moment. I walked over to her and hugged her. I also gave a hug to her daughter: Nymphadora.

"Hi, Andi! How's it been?" I asked her as I ordered a glass of gillywater.

Andi smiled and looked over at her daughter.

"I'm fine, just taking care of this child of mine." She said as she sat Nymphadora on her lap.

"How are you doing Nymphadora?" I asked her.

She made a face and said:

"I no like my name! Call me Dora!" she demanded as her hair-changed color, it was now red.

"Nymphadora! Don't say that, you have a beautiful name," her mother told her, Nymphadora stuck out her tongue.

I chuckled as I saw Andi give her daughter a stern look before looking at me.

"How was work, Lily?" she asked me as she took a sip of her coffee.

"It's fine. We've been quite busy over at my department." I told her as I took the Gillywater the waiter brought me.

Andi nodded. Even though we both worked at the same place, we worked in different departments. She worked over at the first floor, which was the Creature-Induced Injuries department. I was over at the third floor where we treated Potion and Plant poisoning.

"With you- know-who getting stronger the weirder the injuries and serious the cases become," commented Andi as she looked worried.

"It's getting harder because we don't know what to do with some cases we receive." I told her.

Andi nodded.

"So may I ask why did we have to talk out of work? What is it that you have to tell me?" I asked her remembering the urgency of her letter.

Andi looked around our surrounding as to see whether the coast was clear. She then sat Nyphadora next to her. She grabbed her purse and took out a envelope, and handed it to me.

"Read it, it'll give you the information." She instructed.

I took the letter and opened it.

_Dear Miss. Evans,_

_I would deeply appreciate if you were to come to Hogwarts this Saturday at 11 at night to discuss certain matters concerning the Wizarding World. It is not mandatory that you attend but I would greatly appreciate if you were to join us and listen to what is going on._

_Sincerely._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S- Congratulations on your Internship._

I looked up at Andi who was currently watching her daughter play with Tom.

"Do you know what he's referring to?" I asked her.

Her pale green eyes looked worried.

"No idea."

"Are you going?" I asked, she nodded.

"Do you know who else are going?" I asked as I folded the letter and placed it inside my jacket.

"Sirius, Peter, Remus, Alice, Frank, and James." she said. I raised my eyebrow when she said James name, but said nothing about it.

"Are you over…you know…him?" she asked as she watched me closely.

I nodded.

"I'm over it."

We then heard someone chuckle near by. It was Tom laughing at Nymphadora as she changed her hair color to orange and making her skin purple.


	3. Remaining Feelings?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters in this story. **

_Chapter Three: Remaining feelings?_

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_

_I need to calculate_

_What creates my own madness_

_-Papa Roach, Getting Away With Murder_

I walked towards my loft that was a couple of blocks away from The Leaky Cauldron. Since I now work at St. Mungos I needed a place that was close enough to my work, and to my parents house. I didn't live alone though, I lived with my best friend: Mary McDonald.

I took out my keys and I opened my door, I was greeted by my dog, Jack. I picked up Jack and entered the house.

"Mary! You home?" I called.

No answer.

I walked to the kitchen.

No one was there.

I walked to the bathroom.

No one was there.

I walked to the living room.

No one was there.

I walked to her room.

No one was there.

I shrugged. I guess she really wasn't home.

I put Jack down and I went to my room, as I took out my jacket I took the letter Dumbledore had written for me.

'_you were to come to Hogwarts this Saturday at 11 at night to discuss certain matters concerning the Wizarding World.'_

I read that sentence over and over again. Saturday at 11 at night. That was a strange time to conjure a meeting. But I guess it makes sense, Hogwarts was back in session so whatever Dumbledore wanted to talk about would have to be done without the students awake and such. But what is it that Dumbledore wants to do concerning the Wizarding World? Did he want to fight against you-know-who? Create an organization? I guess I would find out tomorrow night.

As I put my jacket away and grabbed some pajamas I wondered whom did Dumbledore ask to come to the meeting. Andi said that Frank, Alice, Remus, Sirius, Peter and _James_.

I don't know why, but it suddenly hit me that James Potter was going to be there. I was going to see James Potter after _two years_. We haven't seen each other nor spoke to one another in two years. What am I supposed to do? I have been successfully avoiding him for two years, and now it all goes to waste? Oh no, this is not good. This is nowhere near good.

I stood up from my bed and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and I started rinsing my face. I looked at the mirror. I no longer had thick red hair like I used to. It was now layered and thinner. My eyes still remained bright green. I haven't changed that much, but personality wise I am not as feisty as I was once before. I'm much more calmer and quiet.

But James seems like he had become much more, happy. Even though we haven't had a face-to-face encounter I have seen him couple of times, and every time I saw him he had a big smile on his face. A feeling of dread was now in my stomach. Why am I getting anxious? I started messing up my hair.

"Argh!"

What is wrong with me? I thought I was over it? I walked back to my room and I lay on my bed. My head started throbbing. I started rubbing my temples. I need to relax. It was no use. My stomach was hurting by the anticipation, my hands were getting clammy, and now my head was hurting. Simply fantastic.

Just then I heard the door open.

"Lily! You home?" I heard as Mary arrived.

"Yes! I'm in my room," I answered. I heard her footstep come closer.

Mary came in and sat on my bed. As soon as she saw how I looked, her brow furrowed.

"Lily, what's wrong? You look like a mad woman" she asked as she looked at me.

I looked at her.

"Did you receive a letter from Dumbledore?" I asked her, she raised one eyebrow.

She nodded. "What about it?"

I sighed.

"I got one too. And guess who else is going to show?" I asked her as I sat up.

She shrugged, "Who?"

"Mr. James Potter himself." I answered

Mary's amethyst eyes opened in shock.

"Really?"

I nodded, "Andi told me."

Comprehension dawned on her face.

"You're freaking out, aren't you?" she asked me as she looked at me closely.

I nodded.

She placed her hand on my shoulder and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Lily, you don't need him. He let you go. You don't have to talk to him tomorrow night. It's all strictly business. I will be there for support." She told me as she gave me a reassuring smile.

I felt so much better. The anticipation was lifted, and I regained my confidence.

I smiled. "Thanks Mary!, You're the best!" I gave her a big hug.

She patted my back, "No problem, come on lets go eat."

I got of my bed, and followed Mary out of my room.

I sighed in relief.

Everything is going to be ok.

I hope…

* * *

Thanks for everyone taht reviewed! Next chapter will be the encounter of Lily and James. Don't forget to reivew!!! Thanks 


	4. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize of Harry Potter…**

_Chapter Four: The Encounter…_

_I was in so deep and couldn't get out_

_I sat on feelings that were buried deep down_

_I knew there'd come a day when our paths would cross_

_And I'm glad it's today 'cause now I am strong_

_-Hilary Duff, Happy._

I was deciding whether to take my wizard robes, or just a jacket. It was now 10:35, and I was still in my work clothes. I knew that tonight was going to be the encounter with James, and I am as ready as I'll ever be. I was trying to decide to wear my favorite brown jacket, or some wizard robes that were far too long. I decided on my brown jacket. I was trying to block anymore thoughts of tonight. I walked in to the restroom to put on some make up. I didn't put that much only some mascara, a little bit of blush and some lip balm so my lips wouldn't get dry. I looked over at the clock located just outside the bathroom; it read 10:50. Great. Enough time for me to get there.

Mary had to stay a little bit late over at the Auror Training facilities, but told me that we were to meet in Hogwarts at 11. I'll admit that I was quite nervous once Mary owled me to inform me. What if James was there, and Mary wasn't? I shook those thoughts out of my head; I grabbed my keys, my wand and left the house.

I walked two blocks from were I live to this deserted street; I looked around to make sure no one was around. Empty. I spun, and the word 'Hogsmead' was being firmly repeated in my head.

Rush.

That's exactly what I feel when I dissapparate. And I don't like it. I felt my feet hit the ground. I looked around me, I have arrived at Hogsmead. It's been awhile since I've been here. I looked at the store near me; it was the Hog's Head. A small smile was now on my face. I was in the Hog's Head when I first took my firewhisky. I walked down the familiar rode. Memories were everywhere. Good ones or bad ones, they were al re-playing in my head. When I went on my first date with Alvin Martin over at the Three Broomsticks back in fourth year. Zonkos Joke Shop was the place where a lot of my memories with James took place. I sighed and smiled as I greeted a familiar tagging on one of the walls of Zonkos. There were farewell messages from everyone at Hogwarts. The owners of the joke shop agreed to let us write on the wall as a 'Memoir'.

The castle was coming into view now. The lights of the castle were giving the castle a very faint glow. It looked absolutely _magical. _I looked at one of the towers where the Gryffindor Tower was located. I spotted it quickly; it was the one near the Quidditch Pitch. So whenever I couldn't attend to one of the games, I could've just watched it from the comfort of my own bedroom.

I had arrived at the gates, which were opened. My stomach started to hurt again.

'_No. I can do this. I'm strong. I can do this.'_

I kept repeating this over and over again until I reached the Entrance Hall. The pain in my stomach was fading away little by little. I held my head up high and walked towards the Great Hall. As soon as I walked in I was greeted by a shaggy haired someone. But this shaggy haired someone didn't greet me like any other human would. This shaggy haired someone had to hug me then lift me up. And started spinning me around.

"Black! Let go of me you prat!" I demanded as soon as he stopped spinning me.

"I missed you too, Lilykins," he put me down, and gave me his signature charming smile.

I rolled my eyes. Only Sirius Black could get away with these types of things. Sirius and I still remained good friends after the break up between James and I. He would come and visit whenever he was in town. After Hogwarts he had decided to explore the muggle world. In reality he wanted to explore the muggle _girls._ And last year he had comeback to join the Auror training along side with Mary, Frank, and Alice. It was known that he still remained in contact with his muggle _friends._

I rolled my eyes. "Fancy seeing you here. Were you actually invited or did you decided to crash?" I asked as we stood at The Entrance Hall

"I was actually invited, believe it or not," as he jerked his towards the Great Hall "The meeting is going to be in the Great Hall."

I followed Sirius into The Great Hall. I looked up at the ceiling and saw the starry night; I smiled as I saw the stars twinkle. The four tables were still there, Sirius and I saw in our familiar Gryffindor table. We both sat down. I actually wasn't surprised that Sirius was invited, even though he is a prat, he is quite a loyal person. And that's something Dumbledore appreciates the most.

"So where are the other 'Marauders'?" I asked as I served myself some water.

"Moony went with Wormtail to St. Mungos. Because Wormtail had the genius idea to eat a lot of candy with some firewhisky and that really got him sick. And Prongs, he's running late I think something happened at the office, not sure." he shrugged and looked at me.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Office? Where does he work?" I asked. I knew that James was also in the Auror training program, but I don't think trainees get their own office, do they?

Sirius nodded.

"Yup, he's assistant to Mad-Eye, and he's also a trainee. So he's doing a double duty at the Ministry." He looked at me strangely, and then he raised his eyebrow.

I avoided looking at him in the eye.

"So why are you here? Aren't you in the training too?"

"I left early to Gringotts. I had to take care of some business there," he was watching me closely.

"Oh." I drank some more water.

"Evans, I'm not stupid. I know you still have feelings for Prongsie," he declared, he smirked.

Damn.

"Good to know," I answered as I glanced over at the Entrance Hall.

"Lily, honestly, it has been two years already."

I looked at him.

"I'm aware of that, thank you." I answered. I glared at him. He did not recoil but simply smiled.

"That's the Lily we all know and love. The fiery one."

I couldn't help but smile.

Just then a whole crowd of people entered the Great Hall. Including Mary, Alice, Frank, Peter, Remus, an odd looking man with a wooden leg, and James.

"That's Mad-Eye," Sirius whispered to me as he pointed to the man with the limp.

I saw Alice, and Mary came running towards me and gave me a hug they also greeted Sirius.

"Hey Lily!" they both said in unison.

Lily looked at her friends; they looked both tired and exhausted.

"Hard day?" I asked.

They both had sat down and poured them selves some water.

"The worst. Mad-Eye is mad," answered Alice as her boyfriend, Frank joined her.

Remus, and Peter joined us also. Peter did look a little bit sick while Remus looked rather calm.

"Hello there, Remus, Peter," I greeted as I smiled at both of them.

Peter nodded, while Remus smiled.

"Where is Prongsie?" asked Sirius.

"He had to talk to Mad-Eye concerning something about a day of and such," answered Remus as he glanced at me. I didn't look at him. I just kept my head down.

"Lily, how are you doing? How's the internship?" Remus asked, I looked up.

"It's great."

I wasn't feeling very confident at the moment. I actually was really tempted to leave. All the nerve seemed to have left me when I saw James make his way towards the table. Mary looked at me and gave me reassuring smile. She wasn't the only one. Sirius started nudging me while Remus gave me somewhat of an encouraging nod.

He had chosen a seat right next to Remus. I determinedly looked over at Dumbledore who was now standing in front of us. There were a lot of people in the room. A lot of them I didn't know. But Dumbledore smiled at every single one of them.

"Thank you for joining me today. A lot of you may ask why I have invited you to this meeting. A lot of you may have somewhat of an idea of what I may ask. Right now the Wizarding World is in panic. We are no longer safe. Disappearances are becoming common now. Muggle torture is their sport. Taking over the Wizarding community is their goal. This Dark Lord has no limitations on what he can do. He will do it all, and for power. We must fight back."

The whole room was quiet as Dumbledore spoke. Everyone at the table was taking in every single word he was saying.

"We must prevent him from gaining power. He has a strategy, and we must prevent it. All of you in your own individual positions can help the Wizarding World from harm. This is not mandatory for you to help, but for you who are determined. Welcome to the Order Of The Phoenix."

Everybody clapped. So Dumbledore did want to build some sort of army to fight back.

"This is bloody awesome!" announced Sirius.

I smiled.

"I will call you up in groups to see whether you are interested in joining," announced Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had walked back up to his seat and whispered something to the odd man, Mad-Eye who I just noticed had a sinister looking eye. The odd man stood up.

"Mr. Potter and Miss. Lily Evans please follow me." Mad-Eye had said

I opened my eyes wide in shock. Mary and Alice jaw had dropped and just stared at me. I looked over at Sirius and Remus and they both gave me a smile.

James didn't look so confused about this. I got up and followed Mad-Eye into a chamber that was located at the back of the Head table. James walked alongside me and opened the door for me, I didn't look at him or give any indication that he was there. Once we entered the chamber I saw Mad-Eye stand by the fireplace.

"Sit. Both of you." He pointed at the two chairs that were right next to the fireplace.

I am very confused at the moment. I felt like I was about to be told of for something bad. I sat on the chair that Mad-Eye instructed me to sit, I looked at Mad-Eye, and felt James eyes on me.

"Miss. Evans I have been informed by Potter here that you graduated on top of your class two years ago." The odd man stated. I looked over at James who was looking at the fireplace, and back at the odd man.

"Yes, that's correct."

"Well you may be wondering why is it that I ask. Well I want you to consider a position in our Auror Training program."

Auror? Why me? I was tempted to look at James and ask what in the world he got me into. But I restrained myself and looked at the odd man.

"Me? Auror? I don't know. I'm interning at St. Mungos at the moment." I informed him.

He gave me a sharper look.

"I am not asking you to drop your internship. Potter here will explain more," and with that he left the room, I closed my eyes. Oh no..I'm alone with _him_…

"Lily," he spoke softly.

I was afraid to open them, but I managed to do so. When I opened my eyes I found him standing right in front of me. So many emotions were mixing up with one another. I wanted to walk out and leave this place. I wanted to stand up and slap him and yell, but at the same time I wanted to sit here and look at him.

I managed to regain my confidence, and sat up straight and I looked at him in the eye.

"I'm not going to drop my internship over at St. Mungos," I told him flatly

"We're not asking you to. What we want you to do is to train with us as Auror's your skills are needed." He told me as his hazel eyes met mine.

I felt my cheeks turn red.

"I'm flattered."

"Lily, I'm serious." He insisted as his hands flew up to his hair.

I smirked; I stood up and faced him.

"Really? I was under the impression that he was outside." I turned to leave when he called after me.

"Lily! Please. Just give it a chance. Meet me tomorrow at The Leaky Cauldrom and we can talk about it."

I turned around and looked at him, he was walking towards me his eyes looked as if they were pleading for me to stay. God how I would've given the world to see that look in his eye that day he broke my heart. I sighed. I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to hear what he has to say.

I looked at him firmly.

" Fine. Tomorrow at eight in the morning. Don't be late and if you are I won't be waiting."

James nodded.

And with that I left the room.

* * *

It didn't come out the way I planned it. But here it is The Encounter. 

Next chapter will be quite fun. There will be a duel…


	5. The Emancipation of Lily Evans

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize… **

_Chapter Five: The Emancipation of Lily Evans_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside__  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
Evanescense, Bring me to Life_

A/N: I have changed the song simply because I didn't think that the previous song was not very relative, although this song sounds quite strong, it gets accross the feeling that Lily is currently feeling.

* * *

I tapped my foot anxiously as I sat on The Leaky Cauldron waiting for James Potter. I looked over at the clock located on the opposite wall, it read; 7:57. He only had three minutes to get here. My stomach was a mess. It was mixed with emotions, and my heart ached at the thought of him. I didn't know why exactly I was here. I didn't want to be here, I knew what Dumbledore wanted to do, and I don't know why Mad-Eye would like me as an Auror, why did James want to drag me into this? Did he think I needed a job? I was earning a decent amount over at St. Mungos, so I didn't need another job. A fire within me had sparked, and I haven't felt this type of feeling since the old days back in Hogwarts. 

Just then James had sat on the chair opposite of me. I looked over at the clock it was 8 on the dot. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Just in time," I told him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Good morning to you, too," said James as he looked at me

I wasn't going to let him get to me, even though I still have some feelings towards him, didn't mean I was going to drool over him nor worship the ground he walked on.

"So, give me one good reason why I should even consider Auror training?" I asked him raising one eyebrow.

James smirked.

"Always playing hard to get, aren't you Evans?" he asked as he leaned back on his chair.

I glared at him.

"Get to the point, Potter," I shot back as he smiled at my frustration.

He straightened himself and looked at me straight in the eye. I glared back.

"We are in a shortage of Auror's. The more experienced Auror's are protecting the officials of the Ministry. Dumbledore has the idea that you-know-who wants to control them. You know putting them under the Imperious Curse. The trainees are not experienced Duelers. And I've seen you duel, Evans. I saw you duel Bellatrix." He stated.

I still wasn't convinced. So he only wanted me to join the program because I knew how to duel? Yes, I've dueled Bellatrix Black back in seventh year. She had come to the castle to tell Sirius that his younger sibling, Regulus, had died. Although she didn't do it in a pleasant way. She was making a scene as she called Sirius and his brother traitors, Sirius wanted to resolve the issue, but in a more physical manner. I saw it fit for me to get rid of her, but she didn't go away quietly. So I had to duel her until Dumbledore had to interfere.

"So you only want me to join because the trainees can't duel?" I asked him I was looking at him skeptically.

James shook his head.

"Not just that, you have the natural ability." He told me as I raised my eyebrow.

"Look, I know that this request is sudden and I know you have your internship and everything set. But we need the best of the best. And you are one of the best. We can give you the training and it won't inflict with your schedule that you have at St. Mungos." The look that he had in his eye was once again pleading. I looked at him straight in the eye.

"Fine. I'll give it a try. But if it gets too hectic, I won't deal with it." I told him as I looked over at the clock, it was 8:15.

He smiled.

I grabbed my purse and looked at him.

"I'm almost late for work. So I have to go." I told him as I stood up.

"Wait." He said as he too stood up and gave me a card.

"Can you meet me at this place at three, so I can give you finer details on what is going to happen?"

I looked at the card.

_1203 Lemon St_.

I knew that street, it was right next to the street from where St. Mungos was located, I looked at him and nodded.

As I walked out of the pub when I heard him say,

" You play too hard to get."

I couldn't help but smile.

-.-X-.-

I left St. Mungos at 2:45 and I walked towards the 1203 Lemon St. As I walked towards the street my thoughts drifted of to the morning events. James had been very much James. He had not changed one bit, except for the fact that he was so much more handsome than he was two years back. He was definitely taller and leaner- if that was possible, he was always rather skinny- I felt a blush rush up to my cheeks. He certainly looked happier, he still carried that mischief glint in his eye, that meant that he was happy, _without me.._

I shook any bad thoughts out of my head. I have arrived to the address it was a dance studio. After eight years in the Wizarding World, I learned to not underestimate anything. I walked in and I saw a blonde receptionist, whom greeted me.

"Hello there, may I help you?" she asked as he smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Yes, um I'm looking for Mr. James Potter. He told me to meet him here." I told her as I saw her check her clipboard.

"Oh yes, Lily Evans? Go down this hall here and it'll be door 3." She instructed me. I thanked her and went down the hallway and looked for door three.

Door three was located towards the end of the hallway. I opened the door, and I walked in to another studio. This studio was ten times bigger than any normal dance studio. There were mirrors surrounding the room. James was standing in the middle of the room, with Mad-Eye.

"Welcome Miss. Evans. Glad to see you here," greeted Mad-Eye.

"She wasn't easy to persuade Mad-Eye, I'll tell you that," commented James as he winked at me. Mad-Eye raised his eyebrow.

"I see. Well let's get straight to the point. Lets see if you are as good as Potter says you are. Potter, Evans face each other," demanded Mad-Eye as he limped to the side of the room. I walked to a corner and left my purse, and my jacket there. I put my hair in a messy bun, I withdrew my wand from my jacket and I walked towards James.

I felt a fire within me that I have felt this morning when I was meeting James. It was a fire that had been put out once James had left me. But it was back. It was like having my spirit back. Adrenaline was rushing all over, but I was ready. I knew James dueling style; he didn't like to use big spells. He liked to keep it simple, though effective enough to beat the opponent.

"Positions! Go!"

"Tarantallegra"

"Protego" I repeated in my head. I had mastered nonverbal spells awhile back, and it seemed that James hasn't yet.

James had ducked the spell.

"You're going nonverbal on me, aren't you Evans?" he teased as he walked around me.

"Rictusempra" I shouted as he barely ducked it.

"Incarcerous" he shouted

"Finite," I maged to scream out before the chains really got a grip of me. Ok now I was getting mad. Time for me to finish this off, and give Potter a taste of his own medicine.

I smiled at him, walked around him and..

"Levicorpus!" he was now upside down. But I wasn't done. He was pointing his wand at me.

"Expelliarmus!" his wand flew out of his, and I caught it. But I wasn't done.

I flicked my wand and he landed on the floor.

"Incarcerous," Chains flew out of my wand and it wrapped around his body. I walked towards him and I looked down at him

"Never try to bind me again, Potter."

I heard someone clap. I turned to see Mad-Eye clap, he was making his way towards me.

"Not bad, Evans. You definitely have style." Commented Mad-Eye as he patted my back.

"You definitely kicked Potter's rear end. You are Auror material. So how about it?" Mad-Eye asked me.

I bit my lip. It was definitely fun. I glanced at where James was still struggling. If it meant helping the people of the Wizarding World then I guess it's a good idea.

"Sure. I'm interested." I smiled up at him.

"Atta girl! Potter here will help you through out the whole thing. He will also be your Mentor."

I really wasn't surprised about this. I kind of expected it. I knew that James would make a great Auror. But that meant spending more time with him. I really didn't know whether I could emotionally handle it. I guess I will have to learn to separate my personal life from my part time job? I just hope that I could handle it.

James was now threatening me to let him loose. I looked at Mad-Eye.

"Could I?" I asked him eagerly. Mad-Eye nodded.

I walked towards James.

"Silencio!"

He was red in the face out of rage.

I walked towards Mad-Eye, he was chuckling.

"Red heads. Fiery temper."

And with that I walked with Mad-Eye out of the room. Leaving James speechless, and tied up.

-.-X-.-

This chapter was fun to write. I really love all of your reviews!

So please review this and tell me what you thought of it!!!

Thanks

LyLMystiKeLf


	6. I need to know

**Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter is the day pigs fly… **

_Chapter Six: I need to know…_

_Doesn't really matter what you say_

_Nothing's gonna stand in my way_

_Waiting for the truth to come out_

_Jessica Simpson, B.O.Y_

Over two weeks have passed since I had agreed to join the Auror Training. It really wasn't as bad as I thought it could be. James and Mad-Eye had been really flexible to my St. Mungos schedule. Things were really progressing both at the job and the training, and also in the 'Order'. For the first time, I actually found it quite easy to balance all these new responsibilities. Something that back in Hogwarts would've been really hectic. And probably would've driven me to hysteria.

At St. Mungos, things were getting rather odd. Some cases we received was quite hard to tell what had happened. But all these odd cases had been treated with some new development from the Healers. There was also a Healer that was working on a Wolfsbane potion. He spends most of his time locked up in one of the labs and barely comes out.

Over at the Order things were coming along quite nicely. With Mad-Eye and all the Auror Trainees spread out all over the Ministry they were capable to keep an eye out on things. And with some new addition to the Order, Dumbledore had pretty much the whole Wizarding World wired. He knew what was going on in pretty much everywhere. Although he had to do a lot of the guessing on Voldemort's plans. But most of the time, Dumbledore guesses are nearly always right. My role in the Order was to keep an eye out on the patients that were being treated. There was a couple of Ministry Officials that were targets for kidnapping. That ended up badly hurt as they attempted to resist. But people didn't know about this. The Daily Prophet wasn't covering the disappearances. The Daily Prophet was no longer a reliable source.

And at the Auror facilities things were getting intense. I had gone through three of my test and I just needed two more to go. James whom was assigned my mentor was actually a pretty decent Mentor. I had made new friends and renewed old friendships. There was Emmeline Vance who was also in the order, Dave McKinnon, and Frank Longbottom-Alice's boyfriend-. The situation between James and I was being currently ignored. With so many things to do, there was hardly any time to think about the yesterdays.

Right now I am sitting in the office I share with James going through the pamphlet he had given me for my next exam.

Just then James walked in.

"Lil, here are the spells you're going to have to learn for that obstacle test you have." He informed me. I stood up and I took the very heavy packet.

I could hear James take a seat in his desk.

"Hey, do you remember that time Sirius got himself stuck in a toilet?" he asked me abruptly.

I smiled. Yes I remembered that day perfectly. It was supposed to be a prank for Snape but it had backfired when Sirius had forgotten what stall he had enlarged the toilet. He had ended up falling in the toilet. He had stayed there overnight.

I turned to face him.

"Yes, what about it?"

I could see a little mischievous glint in his hazel eyes.

"I want to repeat that incident."

I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think he would like that." I told him as I turned around

I could hear James chuckle.

"You know I'll never forget the prank we pulled at the end of the year," he reminisced

I had stiffened at the mention of seventh year.

"It was the idea of Moony actually. He had decided to make the fireworks made out of sweets." He continued

I was feeling highly uncomfortable.

"Yes, it was a very good prank," I was trying really hard to focus on my reading.

"Really? Did you like it?" He was driving me insane. Insensitive twerp!

"No, I didn't get to see it actually. I was in the dorm packing." I really wanted him to shut up. I was tensing up.

"You actually missed it?" he asked in disbelief.

I want to smack him really hard. I was in the dorm crying my eyes of over the break up, and there he was laughing with his friends over that prank. And he here is now asking why I didn't go.

I turned to him. I felt hot tears threatening to spill out.

"I'm sorry that I didn't go and see your stupid prank! I was too busy crying my eyes out over the unsuspected break up. Because some insensitive jerk saw it fit to break up with me without giving me a valid reason why. So sorry for missing your stupid prank!" I managed to keep my tears from showing.

"Lily, I'm sorry I forgot.."

"You forgot? How can you forget that you freakkin dumped me on Graduation day?!"

I could feel my face turn red. So he had forgotten did he? Obviously he didn't care one bit, good to know that now.

"I was trying to forget about it Lily! I'm sorry, but I had to!" he had gotten to his feet looking at me, apparently sorry.

"That didn't mean that you couldn't given me one bloody valid good reason!" I was pointing at him. It's so weird that five minutes ago I was reading my handbook in peace, and now five minutes later I am trying not to cry yelling at James.

He was looking down at his feet.

"Why James? Why did you do that?" I asked him a question that I had wondered for two years. And here I am asking the person that crushed my heart for no good reason.

He was not looking at me. I glared at him, and I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me…

-.-X-.-


	7. Padfoot and Moony visit Tiger Lily

Disclaimer: I don't own any character you recognize… 

_Chapter Seven: Moony and Padfoot visit Tiger Lily_

_I waited here for so long_

_Thinkin' that you'd see_

_You just kept on runnin' away_

_You made your misery my company_

_Open up your eyes_

_Dont you know you only get one life_

_-Ashlee Simpson, Surrender_

"Lily! Are you awake?" called a familiar voice.

I was wrapped in my blanket avoiding any source of human life. I'm just going to lay here the rest of the day and do nothing. That is my plan for today and if anyone dares the question me, they're going to regret it.

I heard footsteps come closer.

"Lily, aren't you planning to go to work today?" asked Mary as she took away my blanket

I sat up, "Hey give me that back! –I snatched the blanket from her- and no I'm not going to work nor to the facilities," I told her as I covered myself up again.

"Lily, just because you had a row with Potter doesn't mean you have to hide!" reasoned Mary as I felt her sit on my bed.

I sat up and looked at her.

"You know you're right! I'm going to do something!" I told her as I jumped of my bed and walked towards my closet.

"You can't hide, Lily," Mary told me watching me look for jeans.

I glared at her. " I'm not hiding! I just don't want to do anything today!!" I shouted at her as I looked for a shirt.

"Really, then why aren't you not going to work then Lily? You aren't that type of person to ditch work because you just feel like it," told me Mary as she sat there looking at me patiently as she had her hands on her lap.

" Really now? Well then today I don't feel like being Lily! Today I feel like being a slob!" I challenged her as I stood there in my knickers glaring at her.

Mary chuckled.

"They always said red-heads had a temper," she said as she walked out of my room.

"Well yeah you know what? That's just the most stupid thing I heard!" I shouted at her retreating back.

I looked at my bed, I was going to lie back down and do nothing the whole day. I want to feel numb. I don't want to think. I want to eat ice cream I want to watch a muggle movie and I'm going to take a long bubble bath. I think I deserve that. As I tried to shut the curtains I heard Mary open the door.

"Lily! You have visits!"

Who the bloody hell is going to badger me now? Grr.

As I walked to the living room (with out any pants, just my knickers). I find Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sitting at the couch. Remus eyes opened wide to see I wasn't wearing any pants, while Sirius just grinned. I placed my hand on my hips.

"May I help you gentlemen?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nice undies Lily!" told me Sirius as he winked at me. I rolled my eyes. I don't have to put up with them. They're disrupting my 'Me' time.

"I'm guessing there's a reason why you chose to come here and grace me with your company," I asked as I walked to the bathroom to get my robe. Apparently, Remus has never seen a girl in her knickers. I walked back to the living room and sat on the couch facing the two Marauders.

Remus looked relieved when I returned wearing a robe. Sirius smiled at me and spoke:

"James told us that both of you had a argument," Remus nodded.

So dear old James told his friends about his insensitivity. How sweet. Jerk.

"Really? And what did dear old James tell you, I'm dying to know?" I rolled my eyes. I don't even what to know. The fire that was burning within my stomach was now growing more. I was angry, I felt betrayed. I wanted to slap him really hard and leave my handprint on his cheek forever.

Remus sighed.

"He knows that what he said was very untactful, and regrets it. Deeply." Said Remus

"So he sends you two to apologize!" I shouted at both of them. What a bloody coward.

Both of them looked at each other.

"No, he didn't send us here. We just thought that we should come and make sure you don't do anything like Tiger Lily". Explained Sirius as he winked at me.

Tiger Lily? Who the bloody hell is that?

"Who the bloody hell is that?" I asked as I looked at both of them. They both grinned.

"That's what we call you when you go all crazy," explained Sirius as he yawned.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" I asked both

"Well, when you kind of let loose. And you act…not like your usual self," explained Remus as he gave me an apologetic smile.

I raised my eyebrow. They gave me a nickname that I didn't know of? I have to admit it's sort of amusing. But that doesn't really explain why they're here.

"Ok. So you guys just came here so I wouldn't do anything harsh?" I asked

They both nodded.

"And to make sure that you knew that tomorrow is your test, and that James will be your instructor," said Sirius quickly as to brace himself from my yelling. But I smiled. I knew that Potter would be my test instructor and I'll be ready for it. But today I want to relax. Today I don't want to think of anything not Potter not work, not anything.

"It's ok Black. I already knew. More like I saw it coming." I told him as I shrugged.

"But are you sure you're ok?" asked Remus as he looked at me, concern in his eyes.

I nodded.

"Well besides the fact that my ex boyfriend doesn't acknowledge our relationship, and doesn't want to tell me the reason why he left me but other than that I'm fine." I told them as I smiled at both of them

Sirius chuckled.

" Don't worry. He will tell you. Whenever he stops acting like a bloody coward," said Remus as he smiled kindly at me.

"It would be nice to know," I agreed.

For some reason I wasn't upset. But I was still hurt. But in due time I will find out what Potter denies to inform me. Whether he liked it or not.

"So, do you guys want to go out?" I asked them both. After all these blokes just sort of cheered me up. And I didn't want to spend the day by myself.

They both nodded.

"Sure, why not?" answered Sirius as he looked at Remus, he shrugged and nodded.

"Great, lets go!" I got up and walked towards the door.

"Lily? You're not going to go out like that?" asked Remus as he pointed at my robe.

"Oh, right. I'll go change,"

-.-X-.-

* * *

I know this chpater isn't very exciting but I have a fever right now. I just htought I should get this out of the way. Review please!! 


	8. Into The Rush

Disclaimer: I don't won anything you recognize… 

_Chapter Eight: Into The Rush_

_Can ya feel it?_

_Can ya feel it?_

_Rushin' through your hair_

_Rushin' through your head_

_Can you feel it?_

_Can you feel it?_

_Chorus_

_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over_

_Be every color that you are_

_Into the rush now, you don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you try_

_-Aly & Aj, Rush_

I was standing facing the door that I knew that once I opened it I would be faced with many obstacles. I was ready and I had already practiced before and it wasn't my first test that I had taken, but yet I was still nervous. I bit my lip and gripped my wand tighter; I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll do fine, Lily." It was Sirius. I kept my head down.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"I don't think that it has anything to do with the test. It's what's towards the end that you fear," said Sirius as he turned me around to face him.

I looked up at him. He was right. It had already been two days since I had that spat with James. And to be completely honest, I don't think I am ready to face him, not just yet. All the nerve in me was abandoning me. Sirius was giving me reassuring smiles.

"Sirius, I don't think I can do it." I tried walking away from the door, walking away from him…

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He had a look so fierce in his eyes that it threw me of and I was slightly frightened of him.

"Lily. I know that it hurts, trust me I know. But you know what you have to be strong. This is something you're good at. Don't let that insensitive jerk get to you, use all this anger and use it to your advantage. Gryffindor All The Way!, remember that Lily?"

I nodded. It was a promised that a group of us made. That we were to show and live up the value, of a true Gryffindor. And to be honest, I haven't been acting like a Gryffindor since I left Hogwarts. I've been acting more like a coward keeping things to myself and avoiding situations.

I did feel somewhat surer of myself. I looked up at Sirius and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Sirius," he nodded and pointed to the door. I took a deep breath and I opened the door I walked in and I was about to close the door when Sirius yelled:

"Let them have the ex girlfriend wrath!"

I big smile was now in my face. I closed the door, and I looked around the room. It was an enchanted room that was supposed to look like a big forest with a lot of fog. I started walking towards the heart of the forest where I knew I was going to most likely find some Death Eaters. They weren't really Death Eaters but puppets with a wand, that's how Sirius had described it. As I got closer to the center it got colder. That meant that I was only inches for the test to really start. I raised my wand at the ready.

"Être renversé"

I shouted as I saw this Death Eater tried to grab my arm. I looked around to find myself surrounded by them, their eyes glowing red all of them had their wands pointing at me.

"Protego Maxima!" I shouted as I ducked and a bubble formed around me as a Protecting shield. I heard a bang and the earth beneath me shivered. I stood and I started running towards the light that was beaming above in the ceiling that was supposed to be telling me where the Death Eaters where located. As I sprinted towards the beam I felt something cold and slimy get a hold of my ankle. I looked down to see that the thing that was holding me where: Inferi.

'Oh my go they look so real…' I thought as I looked at it closely. This Inferi looked like it had drowned because his hair and his clothing looked wet and greasy, its clothes were ripped and it had a gaunt look in his face.

"Relashio!"

I started running towards the deep forest when a new figure approached me with his wand at the ready.

"Tagliare!" he spoke, his voice sounded like if it belonged to a robot.

I felt a cut form in my cheek. I now had adrenaline pumping

'The wrath of the x girlfriend'

"Sprengen!" and with that the robot blew up. I then was once again surrounded by dozens of Death Eaters.

"Verletzt"

"Protezione!" It had rebounded to the Death Eater and it had blown up.

_'The day I go out with you, is they day pigs fly, Potter…' _

I smiled as I welcomed the next Death eater

"Reducto!"

_'Ah..Dear Lilikins. Can't you tell when someone genuinely loves you?" _

My memories kept me going really strong. Every quote I remembered it took away my fear that threatened to over come me.

"Schmerzen!"

I slashed the air with my wand and made a 'N' that made four Death Eaters to crumble down.

From behind me one Death Eater had gotten a hold of me, more Death Eaters were now surrounding me. I felt out of breath and I felt really tired, there were so many of them I don't know whether I could finish this…I started to fear…

_'Lily, the ones that love you will never truly leave you…'_

I pointed my wand towards the mechanical Death Eater

"Weggeblasen!"

Behind the crowd of Death Eaters I could see the yellow orb telling me that I just had to be at the place where it was pointing, and this part of the test will be done. Over.

I looked at the Death Eaters determinedly.

'Let's get this over with' I thought.

"Fracasser!"

I slashed the air once more and the remaining Death Eaters had fallen.

My chest was heaving from my heavy breathing. I then started to run to the light as I saw the light come closer I saw a familiar figure. Now this was my own personal test.

"Congratulations. You passed." James told me as he looked at me.

I nodded. I was still catching my breath.

"You didn't get that hurt," James stated as he saw my arms, cheek, and legs.

"Nothing too serious." I responded. We both walked out of the room, and into the office.

I sat down on my desk chair. It felt s good to sit once again, I don't know why but it just did. It felt so good to relax. So good that I was ignoring the worried glances James was giving me.

"Here, you can see where you rank," James said as he showed me a paper.

I took it and looked for my name. I was ranked number Seven.

"You did good for someone that has been here for only two weeks," James said as I handed him the paper.

I nodded. I didn't want to talk. I wanted to rest.

"Lily, would you like to go and have some dinner tomorrow night?" James asked me abruptly.

I had closed my eyes, but when I heard what he had asked I opened my eyes wide.

"What?" I asked as I sat up straighter.

James looked at me straight in the eye

"Lily, would you like to go and have some dinner tomorrow night?"

I can't believe he's asking me out. The nerve of him! I was ready to stand up and give him a piece of my mind when he said:

"It's time for you to know why I made the biggest mistake of my life; letting you go."

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. So he wanted to FINALLY tell me why he left me…

I nodded.

* * *

This is really short but I had to write it. But I have some bad news for you fellow readers. I'm going to have to put a hold on this story because I have to focus on my other story 'Learning to Love, Learning to Mature' my Beta is about to come out of Hiatus and I have to finish writing my chapters. So until I'm caught up with my writing for the story this story will have to wait. But I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter! And thank you for all those that wished me well! My fever Is now GONE!! YAY!! 

Review please!!!!!

And don't get mad at me…I'll write fast my other chapter!!!!


	9. Dignity

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…**

_Chapter Nine: Dignity_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say_

_Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_Woahooo woah_

_-Timbaland ft. One Republic, Apologize._

"Oh my god! I'm going hysterical!"

"You mean as in a amusing sort of way, or in the mental state?"

"Mary!"

I was loosing my little sanity I had left. I was pacing around the room trying to figure out what to wear. Because that's all I wanted to think about right now; clothes. Mary wasn't helping much as she just sat on my bed watching me with a smile on her face. I was really tempted to smack her upside the head just so she could stop smirking like that. I was numbing myself at the moment and I didn't want to _feel_ anything. I just wanted to focus on one thing: _What to wear?_

"Lily, honestly you're freaking out!" said Mary, as I looked rummaged through my closet.

I looked at her. Of course I was making a big deal out of this! I didn't know how I was going to face him! I mean half of me just wanted to curse him onto the next century but the other half of me is dying to know why he just walked out of me. I just didn't know what to do. I didn't even know why I accepted it. Did I really want to know? What if the answer he gave me wasn't the one I wanted to hear? What did I want to hear? Why can't I find anything to wear!

"Mary! Hello! I've wanted to know why he walked out on me two years now! There are just some things I have to know. There are some things that I need to know." I explained to her as I looked at her straight to her amethyst eyes.

Mary nodded.

"That may be true, but do you really want to look desperate? This isn't a formal date. Why try too hard?" she shrugged as she walked towards my closet and took out some pair of jeans and a normal tee, she then handed them to me. I looked at her.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked her, she raised one eyebrow.

"It's simple. You're just going to meet him just to get the info, and go, right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Then why spend so much time getting ready on a meeting that will just take no more than half an hour? It's a waste of time, if you ask me?" Mary explained as she placed one hand on my shoulder.

"Lily, he screwed you over and you deserve so much better than him. He let you go, it's his fault. He may have crushed your heart, and spirit but there's something you have and you should always have: Dignity." Mary said as she gave me a brief hug.

Mary was right. I don't have to dress up. If I were to dress up then that would mean that I still had some feelings for him, and that I was going to go back to him. But that's not the case. That's not the case at all. After this, James and I would go back to just being acquaintances. He was my Mentor, I was his student. Nothing more to it. I just needed one piece of information to move on with my life. And he was not part of it anymore.

I patted Mary in the back.

"Thanks Mary! I don't know what I would do without you!" I told her as we broke the embrace.

Mary smiled.

"As long as you have your spirit and dignity, I'm happy." Said Mary as she gave me one last quick hug and left my room.

-.-X-.-

James and I agreed to meet in this little café called 'Dribbler' which was near the Auror facilities. I was already running a little bit late, but I didn't really care; for once he will have to be waiting for me. I was ignoring the pain in my stomach as I walked in the door. It was a nice small little café with few people in it. I spotted James immediately he was sitting towards the back. I walked towards him and sat on the chair across from him.

"You're late," he said as he checked his wristwatch.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Only five minutes."

"Are you going to order anything?" he asked.

I shook my head.

We sat there staring at one another. I was forcing myself to restrain myself from yelling at him or hurting him. And it was really hard. His silence didn't do anything to ease my rising-temper.

"Don't you have something to tell me, Potter?" I asked. My hands were getting clammy. Mostly because I was trying really hard not to hex him into the next century.

He nodded. It seemed that he was having a inner struggle. His hand flew up to his hair I couldn't help but grin.

"Still have that old habit, I see." I commented, he dropped his hand and looked rather sheepish.

"James, whatever you have to tell me just tell me. The worst has passed. You can't hurt me anymore than you already have," I told him as I looked into his hazel eyes. I was trying to calm myself down. There was no need for any arguments. All he had to do is tell me why, and we could move on with our lives. But he was still struggling.

He then abruptly reached out for my hands and held them solemnly.

"Lily. There isn't a day that doesn't pass by that I don't regret doing what I did two years ago," I was taken aback as he held my hands. My stomach was doing summersaults and my breathing was getting heavy. But I looked at him straight in the eye; I was ready.

"The reason why I abruptly left you is because my dad had died that May. My mum owled me and told me that you-know-who had killed him personally. My mum managed to get away; she's now in Australia. But he had threatened to kill my specific loved one: you."

I felt a mixed of emotions at the same time. I was angry, I felt pity but I was hurt. I looked at him straight in the eye.

"I'm very sorry about your dad, James. But why didn't you tell me? Don't you think I had the right to know?" I asked. My temper raising I withdrew my hands from his grasp.

James hung his head.

"I did it to protect you." He said so softly that I almost missed it.

I tried calming myself down. I felt very bad that his dad was now dead. But I didn't need protection. I can take care of myself perfectly fine. He had no right to make decisions for me.

"You had no right to make decisions for me, James." I told him as glared at him. He looked at me, sadness in his eyes.

"I didn't want you to die."

My heart was beating rapidly. I was confused. I didn't know what to do.

"Is this why you have a desk job at the Ministry, to replace your father?" I asked him, he nodded.

James father was a respectable and honorable Auror. He was a funny man that was incredibly patient and loving. I had met him once over at a party he had hosted three Christmases ago.

"James, I'm really sorry about your dad. I really am. But that doesn't give you a excuse to blow me of out of nowhere. It was my decision whether to stick with you or not." I told him as I looked at him.

"I was doing what was best for you!" he yelled as he hit the table.

"And who are you to tell me what's best for me! You're so damn proud that you couldn't admit that you needed someone to be there for you! All you did was push me away, and for what? To send me to my own misery? That's how much you cared, huh?" I yelled back.

My anger had taken over my body. I couldn't believe what he had done. He wanted to spare me, just so he can internally kill me. Irony.

"The further you're away from me the better! The safer!" he yelled

"Really! And that's why you abruptly re-entered my life! If you wanted me out than why drag me back in, don't you know how much it hurts just by looking at you! Don't you think my heart aches every time you're within arms reach? No Potter! You're so inconsiderate you only think of yourself!"

And with that I left. I couldn't stand it anymore. I knew why he left me. That's all I needed to know. All I had to do, is to try and mend my heart, which seemed to have broken once again.

* * *

**I finished my other chapter and it's now in the hands of my beta. This chapter does somewhat reveal the reasons why he left her. But there are other reasons that not even James knows himself…**

**So let me know what you thought! Did it suck? Should I stop writing? Let me know!!**

**Read and Review!!!**

**I decided to make this story loner…I had planned a 10 chapters but it might go up to 16 chapters…**


	10. Closure

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

_Chapter Ten: Closure_

_Well, I never saw it coming._

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago._

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know._

_I'm slowly getting closure._

_I guess it's really over._

_I'm finally getting better._

_And now I'm picking up the pieces._

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together._

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

_I got over you._

_-Daughtry, Over you._

It was drumming. It was beautiful. It was therapeutically. It blended with my tears. As I sat on the roof of my flat in the pouring rain I couldn't help but feel broken. It didn't even hurt this badly the first time. But the second time around; it stung. More tears poured, the rain fell harder. I was drenched, I was broken but I wasn't cold. I was alone.

I brought my hood down so I can get the full effect of the rain. I tilted my head up and the rain feel onto my face. I felt my heart ache, I felt my tears warmth, I felt the cool breeze of the wind, and I tasted the rain. I brought my head down to my knees.

"_You and I, never forget that…"_

The rain was stabbing me. My tears rolling down my face.

"_I will never break it…I'll cherish it…"_

I brought my sweater closer to me.

"_I'll be you shelter Lily, you'll never be alone…"_

I brought my legs up to my chest. I rested my chin on my knees. The wind was now singing his harmony.

"_There isn't a place on earth I wouldn't go search for you…"_

The wind was now dancing with the leaves.

"_I will always protect you…"_

Closure, it hurts. The wind was now whispering with the rain.

"_The Emerald, one of the most valuable stone…"_

I grabbed at the pendant that was around my neck. It was a pretty dove with an Emerald around it. He had given it to me for my Seventeenth birthday. I stood up carefully as I was greeted warmly by both the wind and the rain. I looked at the necklace.

"_Lily, I love you…"_

I threw the necklace. Where did it land? I don't know.

"You never loved me!" I shouted. I felt something leave me. What it was, I don't know.

The wind gave me an embrace as it grew stronger.

My heart will be mended the day that pendant is found. I don't know where I threw it, just like I don't know when my heart will be whole.

My tears had stopped. My heart was on fire. My eyes stung.

* * *

It's short but I wanted it to be dark and moody. Please Read and Review!! 


	11. My Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

_Chapter Eleven: My Choice_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize nothings broken_

_No need to worry about everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back got a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_-Jordin Sparks, Tattoo_

"Hey Evans!" I turned around to find Mad-Eye limping his way towards me.

"I want to know whether you're interested in coming to the abduction were having tonight."

I opened my eyes wide in shock. Tonight the trained Auror's were going to move in to the place where they had a tip of on where Voldermort was hiding. They had chosen the best Auror's and some new trainees.

"I..I..Me?" I asked. Why would he want me to go with him? I have barely been here any longer than a month. There were others that were much more experienced than I was why wasn't he asking them to go?

"You're within the top Ten, Miss. Evans. You're under consideration and you have the guts and knowledge." Explained Mad-Eye as his electrical eye moved to one side.

I didn't know what to say. It was really flattering but I don't know if I'm actually ready. I took a deep breath. If Mad-Eye was telling me that I had the guts and the knowledge than it should be good enough.

"I really don't know whether I want to go to be honest" I told Mad-Eye

"Go? Go where?" I turned to find myself looking at James. My heart and my stomach had just flamed on.

"I just asked whether she would like to go with us tonight to the abduction." Mad-Eye explained to James. His eyes opened wide.

"No, she can't go! She's not ready yet!" he told him as he walked towards Mad-Eye and I were standing.

"I think it's my decision whether I want to go or not, Potter!" I yelled at him. He looked at me, face calm.

"You're not ready yet, Lily. This is far too dangerous for you to deal with. And plus you haven't been here longer than seven weeks." He tried to explain to me. Here he goes again. Trying to make decision for me again, he's not going to get away with it.

"It's not up to you to decide if I'm ready or not. If mad- Eye says that I'm qualified to go, than I'm going!" I poked his chest.

"Atta girl!" said Mad-Eye as he gave me an approving smile.

James looked outrage.

"Mad-Eye! Is not because she doesn't have the skill, is the fact that her first mission shouldn't be on going to catch a dark wizard!" James said as he looked at Mad-Eye, eyes wide.

"Well she made her decision. And she's not in danger, we're going." Mad-Eye growled

Fine! Sirius and I will keep an eye on her," James shouted.

"No Mad-Eye! I'm not going to let them baby-sit me. I don't need their protection. I'll fight them and I don't want them chasing me!" I hissed at Mad-Eye.

Mad-Eye sighed. He looked at me and James apparently unable to decide who to side on.

"Potter, you leave Evans alone." And with that he walked away.

I smiled triumphantly.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked me as he walked closer to me.

"Why are you so determined to make decisions for me?" I countered.

"I'm not making decisions for you!" he replied

I raised my eyebrow. "Really now? Well let's see here, oh yes. Who made the decision to suddenly break up with me for no right reason? Who just tried to convince Mad-Eye to not letting me go to the abduction today?" I challenged.

He glared at me.

"I'm doing it to protect you!" he hissed as he walked closer to me. I glared back at him.

"You have some nerve, Potter! You can't tell me what to do! I don't need your permission for anything! Bloody Hell you don't own me!" I shouted back at him looking at him straight in the eye.

His face and mine where inches away I tried not to give in and slap him mercilessly.

"Lily, I care for you too much. If something happened to you I would never be able to forgive myself." He said softly, his breath tingles my cheeks. I looked at him square in the eyes.

"Well start feeling bad, because you dragged me in this mess." And with that I walked away.


	12. Fighter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

_Chapter Twelve: Fighter_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_-Fighter, Christina Aguilera_

We were seated in a classroom in the Auror Training facilities. Before we were to go to the abduction we were to meet with Mad-Eye to receive instructions. Mad Eye walked in with a tall skinny man who looked who was to break if he were mistreated, he looked really frail. Right behind the frail looking man came in Potter. As he looked at me I smirked. He had fought so hard to keep me away from the abduction, but here I am. I smirk as he glares at me, provoking him is something I'm good at. And he deserves it. He is no one to make decisions for me; I can do that on my own without his help.

"Alright gents, tonight is the night where we can capture those bloody Death Eaters. But for us to do that we need to have a plan," said Mad-Eye as he looked around the Aurors.

"And for that we have an special guest whom will be able to help to get through the barriers that the Death Eaters have on their quarter, this is Delcio Frygui," he said as she pointed to the frail looking man.

"You will be put in groups to apparate but once you're inside with the Death Eaters, if you have to split you will," continued Mad-Eye.

I looked at Potter, for some odd reason he had a satisfied smirk on his face, and I didn't like that look on his face, it meant that he had triumphed on something.

"Group 1 will consist of Black, Potter, and Evans," read Mad-Eye from a parchment.

For some odd reason, I wasn't completely surprised. Did I really expect for Potter to let me have my way? No. He always believed it was his responsibility to protect me. That still didn't mean I wasn't as furious. I was heated. I wanted to get up and slap him to wipe of the cocky grin that he had.

"You know, he only does it for your own good," whispered Sirius as he leaned over my shoulder. That made me scoff.

"So you say, I think he's just being annoying," I responded as he gave me a knowing grin.

I returned to glare daggers at Potter who had just left the room. I tried paying attention to what Mad-Eye was saying, but my anger was getting the best of me. This was so typical Potter, to just take matters to his own hands just so he can his way, but he was wrong. I am determined to make sure that I am as far away from him. Even if I was about to get killed by Voldemort himself, and he was the only one that could save me, I would rather have Voldemort get rid of me. Never again will I be dependant on the messy haired fool. _Never again._

"Now this is your chance for those who have second thoughts of coming to this abduction. The danger of this mission is probably the biggest one there will be in history. So for those who don't think they're qualified to go, just step up now, and for those who are ready we'll meet in half an hour back here, everyone is dismissed." Said Mad-Eye

I got up from my seat and walked towards out of the classroom, I need fresh air to get my mind clear, and my temper checked.

"Evans!" I rolled me eyes.

"What Black?" I snapped as he walked towards me with a grin.

"Hold it there, Tiger. I come in peace, I just came here to make sure you don't confuse the fact that we're after Voldemort, and castrating your ever so loveable ex boyfriend was out of the question," he said tartly.

"Which is why exactly I was heading outside to vent to the wind, and make sure I don't confuse getting rid of good ol' Voldy instead of the big headed baboon," I replied as I turned around and continue to walk towards the grounds.

" You know Lily, it's good to have you back. The quiet Lily wasn't you, it was rather boring!" I heard Black shout.

I couldn't help but restrain a light smile that was creeping on my face. But the smile faded as fast as it came, because I came face to face with the subject of my fast rising temper.

"So you're not going to go to the abduction?" he asked eagerly

"No, as a matter of fact I do still plan to go to the abduction, and there's nothing that can change my mind. So move Potter, I want to go outside," I ordered him. But he didn't budge.

I continued glaring at him, but he had a comprehensive look on his face and was looking at me, as he wasn't sure if I was in my right mind.

"Move Potter, you're blocking my way!

"Lily please—"

I didn't want to stand there and listen to him, so I pushed right past him and stormed to the grounds.

When will he learn that I make my own decisions? I don't need him; he dragged me here in the first place! It was his idea for me to train as an Auror, god that boy was more confused in what he wanted! I walked towards a tree, and sat down and let the light breeze rush through my face.

-.-XX-.-

"_Delatrius!"_

"_Relashio_!"

"_Longbottom, duck!"_

"_Where's Potter?!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

I was currently dueling Dolohov. He was double my size and I was able to identify him because his mask had fallen of. When we got here the Death Eaters were taken by surprise but were ready for a moments notice of a fight that broke out immediately. Everyone was spread out through out the whole house. The Dark Lord wasn't currently present within the house. Mad- Eyes' plan was if this were to happen, we were to drag whichever Death Eaters down, and take them into custody.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" I shouted as I saw that Dolohov was about to slash the air.

He immediately froze. I dragged the body towards the main entrance where there were a couple of forgotten stunned bodies laid. Getting through wasn't easy, but with so much chaos nobody really noticed someone dragging a body half way through the room.

I ran past Sirius that was still dueling with a masked Death Eater. I ran upstairs to see if any of our trainees had fallen, or needed assistance. The house was naturally dimly lit, so it was rather hard to decipher who was who, but the masks of the Death Eater's did help. As I walked through the deserted hallways I spotted a body lying, unconscious. As I walked closer to identify the body, I recognized the messy hair.

I dropped to my knees and I examined James Potters body. He had been savagely cut all through his front. I felt my eyes water immediately as I traced the wounds. I knew I had to get my act together, I took out my wand and I started muttering a counter curse. There was definite spell that could definitely stop the bleeding, but all I can do is have it stitch the wounds.

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me, I hurled around, wand raised, and it was Sirius who was running towards me.

"What happened?" he asked as he too dropped to his knees and looked at James.

" I don't know what happened, but we have to get him out of here at once!" I urged him as he tried lifting him up.

"The Death Eaters Dissaparated," Sirius panted as he put James' arm around his neck.

"But I thought you couldn't do that in this place?" I asked as I too put James's arms around my neck.

"They must've lifted the barrier, they were getting weaker," said Sirius as we walked towards the staircase.

"Did they take the other bodies with them?" I asked as I tried walking down the stairs with an unconscious James Potter.

Sirius shook their head, "Nah, Longbottom, and Vance already took them in."

As they reached the living room, the place looked a mess. There was stuff everywhere, the lamps had been overturned, there was glass shattered everywhere. We laid James on the couch, he was still breathing and his eyes were half open.

"Prongs?" said Sirius as he tried poking his face

"Ev-Ev-ly"

"Who did this to you?" I asked as I opened up his shirt so I can see how badly the damage was. As I saw the stitches I couldn't help but notice how the cut was shaped in the letter 'S'. It looked vaguely familiar. It reminded her of a spell that she had caught _him _working on…S….S…..And that's when it dawned on me.

"I know who did it," I told Sirius

"Who?" he asked, eyes fierce.

"Severus."

His eyes darkened, and his jaw tightened.

"_Snivellus."_

_**-.-X-.-**_

_**Authors Note: I'm sooooooooo sorry that I havnt updated in like 8 months, but I am back and with a different view on this story, theres gona be a lot of ups and downs…Please read and review! And for those new to this story, ty for leavingme a review even though I didn't deserve it, escially the ones that added me on their faves!! I promise I wont do it again! I also plan on updating on Learning to Love, Learning to mature!! Thanks! And im sorry!!**_


	13. Giving in

Disclaimer: It goes without saying...i do not own jack...

uHHH...Hi. Yes i know...I havn't updated in...four years? I'm terribly sorry? Don't kill?

* * *

_A weaker man might have walked away but you had faith_  
_Strong enough to move over and give me space_  
_While I got it together, yeah, while I figured it out_

-Christina Aguilera, What a girl wants

It probably was the longest I've gone out of my way to actually avoid a situation. I admit that I am behaving like a coward. But I just can't afford to see him lying on a hospital bed, pale as snow with the only thing that is giving him any kind of color is the big red slash on his shoulder that reached all the way down to his right rib. I just can't. To say he was going to have a speedy recovery was a lie, but to say he was in a serious condition was a bigger lie. The gash has healed to the extent that it still needed to be kept a watchful eye on it. The incantation of the attack was a mystery which made Wendy—Potters' Healer—believe it was a unregistered spell. Even though he still had to stay for a few nights he was awake and conscience, he was able to receive visitors and walk around his room with supervision. One of his visitors was Mad- Eye it was brief visit which was used for a quick briefing of that nights events. Things were such a chaos that everyone was able to see one thing or another but what Mad-Eye mainly wanted was the name of the felon that had attacked him with the curse.

It may look like I've been taking care of Potter all by myself and personally had seen all these things take effect while he was in St. Mungos. That's a lie. I haven't see Potter once since he was brought in a few nights ago. I've been able to read his file alongside with the visitor logs and of course, I have been badgering Wendy about his progress. Like I said, I've been highly cowardly and I don't know why I don't just fuss up and go see him. One part of my brain was telling me to get off my wallowing and go down to his ward and personally see how he was doing. But the other part of me, the one I have been prioritizing these past two years, was telling me to stay put and to keep my distance. It goes without saying that the latter won. If the sorting hat were to sort me again, he wouldn't even recognize me.

I was sitting in one of the offices reserved for the Interns, it was late at night and I just finished doing some rounds on my floor. I was putting my things away when Wendy came in my office; she looked surprised to still see me here.

"I thought you would've left for the night," she said as she walked towards some of the lockers that were located on the opposite wall of my desk.

I shook my head, "No, I've been behind these past couple of weeks and I decided to catch up."

With everything going on, the order, training, and my internship I have completely fallen behind on my internship the worst. My Auror training was on hold until further notice. I wasn't complaining at all, I was glad I was able to take a step back and really prioritize what is the most important thing right now and that was this job. Not anything else.

"He's doing better you know. The gash isn't as deep anymore," said Wendy as she was placing her wrist watch in her bag.

I looked up.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"He should be getting discharged in a few days," she told me as she grabbed her purse out of her locker and closed her locker door.

I exhaled. I didn't even know I was holding my breath. I was concerned of the depth of the gash wondering if it had tarnished too much of the tissue or even fractured any bones. So I was pretty glad to hear that the depth wasn't as deep. Unregistered curses are the worst cases to work on because you don't know the extent of the curse. What damage it had done, it could still be doing, or what can end up happening. It needed constant care and being closely monitored.

Wendy was already turning the door knob to open the door when she spoke to me again, "You know, he asks for you. He was scared that you too were attacked. His friends had to reassure him that you were okay."

There was nothing I could respond to that. So I just nodded and thanked her. After she left the room I wished I was brave enough to go to him. I sat up from my desk and walked towards the small window. Even as a friend I would've already gone to see him and made sure he was okay. But I couldn't see James as just a friend. He was something more than that. Something more _painful, _beautiful and more meaningful. But just as horrific. It sounded so contradicting and confusing I chuckled out of sheer irritation.

I really was running out reasons to avoid him. He obviously wasn't a dying corpse he was recovering well and he was in good spirits. I knew he was on the mend, I mean please I was keeping an eye on his file and keeping tabs on him. Which I thought it would keep me at bay and away from him. But no, it's only making me want to see him and confirm he was indeed okay and on the mend. Charts could only tell you the facts, they don't actually describe in detail how he looked. I seemed to talk myself into entertaining the idea of visiting him. Even though my mind was cautiously measuring the logic in making this decision, my body was doing something completely on it's own. I felt myself walk out of the office and walking towards the staircase that lead to the wing where Potter was being taken care of. The closer I came to his ward the slower I walked, the heavier my breathing got, my stomach felt like it was doing handsprings all around, and my hands were getting sweaty. It was way past midnight and there were no visitors around. As I stood outside his room I collected the few nerves I had took a deep breath and cautiously turned the door knob….

* * *

**I really do apologize for being absent for so long but I came back with more inspiration and desire to finish both of my stories. Please review and let me know how much you like/hated the chap. I will update within 24 hours. I appreciate those who still reviewed and read this story even when it wasn't being updated. I appreciate it tons.**


	14. Hummingbird Heartbeat

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

_You give me that hummingbird heartbeat__  
__Spread my wings and make me fly__  
__The taste of your honey is so sweet__  
__When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat__  
__Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Katy Perry, Hummingbird Heartbeat_

* * *

I opened the door a few centimeters and peered into the room, it was silent with a faint glow of light coming from the small lamp Healers always left open in case the patient grew anxious. I opened the door a bit wider until I saw him. He was facing the opposite way his hair growing more tousled. I sneaked into the room and carefully closed the door without making any noise. I turned around and made my way towards the bed.

I carefully grabbed his file that was located in the front of his bed and looked for the time they gave him his sleeping potion, it was given to him an hour ago. Normally the potion does take it's time to kick in unless we were giving the sleeping draught which knocked the patient out cold immediately. I closed his file and placed it back. I couldn't help to just stare at him. My medical trained brain was making me examine him. He wasn't pale anymore but he skin looked rather dry which meant that he hasn't being hydrated. Hmm. I walked a little bit closer to him and stared at the bandaged shoulder, there were clean bandages and around the corners there was some oily residue from his ointment which would explain why his skin looked so dry. The ointment was trying to heal and close the gash. I was sure he had broken his collarbone which he hasn't but it was still heavily bandaged. I looked down towards his right ribs and saw different bandages they were thicker and even though there was no ointment treating that I knew it was holding his two fractured ribs in place. As my mind finally calmed down and confirmed that he was indeed okay and on the way to the mend the heaviness of anxiety that I was feeling in my stomach was now creeping up towards my chest making me feel _relieved. _In that moment he moved his head to face the door, the quick movement made him flinch a little bit his breathing did get a little heavier but it only lasted a few moments until his breathing calmed down.

Now that I knew he was okay I told myself it was time for me to leave and go home and get some good sleep. But I just stayed in place. Even though I was having issues with Potter that doesn't mean I was glad that he was hurt. No. That wasn't even the case. I wanted to keep my distance mainly because I just couldn't imagine James Potter being injured is such a drastic way. I was scared to face the reality of it. I felt the tears sting my eyes. I'm such a bloody coward. I can't even justify my absence in any redeemable way. I wiped the tears out of my face and tore my gaze from the sleeping Potter and turned to the window. It was a silent night and the security guards still were outside patrolling the entrance. The night was hosting some unfriendly looking clouds that seemed to be getting more opaque.

I huddled closer to my white robe, there was a storm coming. How cliché. Everything right now was being completely turned upside down. I really should be getting ready to leave. I was due back in here in six hours. As I made my decision to finally be at peace to leave and get some sleep I turned to the door and without lancing at Potter I opened the door.

"Are you really leaving without checking my bandages?"

I might've jumped a foot. I turned around to see Potter awake and watching me.

"You're awake!" I glanced at my watch. He should definitely be deeply asleep by now. The potion is strong enough that would make any light sleeper go into a deep slumber.

"The potion doesn't really make me sleep it just makes me feel smashed," he admitted as he gingerly tried to lift his body to a more comfortable sitting position. I approached him carefully keeping an eye on his ribs and shoulder, making sure he didn't move too fast.

"Are you alright? Do you feel the gash opening up?" I stood right in front of him as he gingerly found a comfortable spot and reclined his head on the bed post.

"The only pain I feel is just being stiff. Lying on this clinical bed just makes me uneasy," he said as he tried to sit up.

I looked at his face and noticed that his face did have color on them, faint pink cheeks, his lips looked dry, his eyes were not dilated, his irises seemed impact there was no sign of further deterred eye vision.

"You look better,' I commented as I handed him his glasses.

He gingerly lifted his right arm and I placed his glasses to his outstretched hand. He expertly placed his glasses to his eyes.

"Finally! Seeing clearly! I have no idea how my Healer looks like. They had wanted to keep my glasses off so they could monitor all of the 'key signals'," he complained.

Finally looking at his face-to-face made me feel so complete. Here he is. He may be wounded but his spirit was intact. All of my insides were fluttering and I was just grateful he didn't know that.

"Wendy says you're recovering well."

"Well enough to go home tomorrow?" he asked skeptically

I smiled, "Unfortunately, no. You're still being kept here until the gash has closed."

He looked to his left shoulder, "Seems like it's nice and shut now. Compared to how it was when I arrived," he reasoned as he gingerly lifted his left arm. "Doesn't really hurt," he flinched.

"You were attacked by a unregistered spell so we have to be highly cautious," I told him as he switched his attention to his injure rib.

"You would've expected I might've fractured something while I was playing Quidditch. A concussion or a broken something! Even amnesia!" he muttered.

"True as that may be you were out on a mission and doing things that you really couldn't do at a Quidditch match," I conceded as I sat on the chair next to his bed.

His face brightened up, "That's an idea! I should suggest it to Mad-Eye."

I shook my head, "I really doubt he would let you carry a Quidditch set with you on highly secretive operations."

"He might let me carry around a broom you never know. He is Mad-Eye," he teased.

"He may be Mad but not an idiot," I said smiling

He was smiling as he pondered the idea in his head. I could see this thought become highly amusing. I on the other hand was feeling rather calm. I turn to look at the floor, I was still a little uneasy about being here and talking to him but I didn't feel the awkwardness I thought would be inevitable.

"How long have you been interning here?" He asked, watching me

"I got the internship right after Hogwarts. They don't let you do a lot once you enter here you have to do a lot to gain more responsibilities," I was in the last three months in my internship and afterwards I was up for revision to see if I could be hired as a Healer.

I was feeling a little uncomfortable having him watching me. There was nothing intimidating about his gaze, it was simply the fact that he could still look at me the same way he did a few years back. At that moment I saw him squirm and move his legs.

"Legs stiff?" I asked, glad for a reason to get on my feet and walk away from his scrutiny.

He made a face and lifted his legs, "This bed is great, really, but being on it for majority of the day isn't something I'm used to."

I walked towards his chart and opened it to the section of appointed time where he was allowed to get off his bed. It had been over a day ago at that time it was also the last time he was given a field test. Even though I already knew he was fine and he was fine I still wanted something to do. I didn't want to leave the room just yet but the conversations although light, were a little short.

"Well Mr. Potter it seems it's time to run some test," I announced as I walked to stand in front of him.

He made another face, "Another serum?" I shook my head.

"Field test," I answered

"Oh, well, are you even allowed to give those hmmm? He asked, teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Mr. Potter."

I took out my wand from within my robes and saw Potter eye it warily.

"Lil-Evans no disrespect but due to past and even present experience I am a bit concerned what you could do with that wand," he said warily as he continue to look at my wand.

I rolled my eyes, "Mr. Potter I promised that I will not jinx you or further harm you while running some simple field test," I told him. He relaxed a little. "That's saved for when you're out of here," I replied sweetly.

He shook his head, smiling.

"Threatening me while I'm disabled, I tell ya," he muttered.

"Okay, please remove your glasses," I asked.

With his good hand he reached for his glasses and withdrew them and placed it next to him. I placed his file on the bed and withdrew a latex glove from my robe and inserted my hand and adjusted the glove to my hand and turned around and I snapped the edges of my glove.

"Ready?" I asked innocently.

James swallowed, "Um, sure."

I stood right in front of him and withdrew my wand from within my coat, "_Lijer Lumos_," I muttered. With my gloved hand I lifted his eyelid and brought my wand closer to his eye. The whites of his eyes looked healthy.

"Look to your left," his gaze shifted. Some of his veins looked a tiny bit too thin which signified dryness of the eyes. Considering he just said he had not been wearing his glasses since he's been here it doesn't sound too off that he's been forcing his vision and not blinking enough.

"Look to your right," his veins did look thin and small so that meant that he would have to relax and not force his vision.

"Look at me," I instructed. His pupil wasn't dilated like I noted earlier. His irises were a rich color of honey. His hazel eyes always had me so captivated not only were they a honey color they were so expressive. The color would always change from honey, light brown and at times they looked yellow and even rarer it was when they turned a light shade of green….

I shook my head; I changed my attention to his right eye. I did the same thing and the diagnose was identical. I took a step back and lifted my wand to his face.

"Follow my wand."

"No need to tell me twice."

I chuckled. The look in his face was just priceless. I moved my wand right, and then left then up and down and his gaze followed. I really shouldn't have done this but I couldn't resist. I placed my hand in the middle and he continued to look at it I then moved my hand towards his face and his eyes came inwards…

He flinched and blinked a few times. I bursted out laughing.

"Hey!" he laughed as he rubbed his eye.

"Sorry! It was just that look in your face, I couldn't resist!" I defended myself as I twirled my wand.

He was glaring at me but with a smile he was trying to hold back.

"Okay here, you could hold my wand. This next test I don't need it," I said as I handed him my wand.

He took my wand and placed it right next to his glasses.

"What's the next test?"

"Heart rate."

"Oh. Well I'm alive so that means it's good right?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes. I placed two of my fingers to his wrist and found his pulse I checked my watch his heart was going a little bit too quickly. His heart was fluttering, I frowned and I looked at him he was looking at his hand and I noticed something that wasn't there about thirty seconds ago; he was blushing.

"You're Red."

"You're Black," he retaliated.

This made both of us laugh.

"You remember!" he said as he smiled.

It was an inside joke between us. Whenever we were really annoyed with one another we would call each other by the deep color of our hair. It was suitable that I was a red head and he was raven haired. Sirius always got confused when we got into it because he was always called by his last name. I mean of course, everyone thinks of _him_ when someone says _black_.

"Of course! That adjective meant so many things that no other words could ever represent." I grabbed the file and grabbed a quill from my pocket and wrote down the results of the field test.

"So I'm good?" he asked as I closed his file.

I nodded, "The only thing is that your eyes are really strained you have to wear your glasses and not force your vision. I'm going to suggest they give you some artificial tears."

"What is that?"

"They're eye drops that moisture your eyes," I explained, "There is one more thing that I think you should do. I think it's best if you tried to stretch your muscles."

"I would really like that," He said relieved. As I offered my hand to help him, he took it and then immediately withdrew it.

"Uh, I have one little problem," he said nervously, "I'm wearing a robe but it doesn't necessarily umm" he looked loss for words.

I knew immediately to what he was referring to and as a Healer I knew that it was a normal problem but individually I found it quite funny.

"Can I have my wand please?" I asked as I stretched out my hand.

He looked even more concerned.

"Potter? How about a deal? While I'm wearing these white robes I promise not to curse you to oblivion Healers honor."

He didn't look as worried but he was hesitant to return my wand.

"Thank you." And with a flick of my wand he was wearing light, white, lounging pants.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you," he looked relieved and he gave me his hand and little by little and gingerly I helped him out of the bed. He faltered a little once he was out of bed so gingerly I placed my hands on his waist and steadied him. Once he was steady I walked to stand a little further from him.

"Walk to me," I instructed.

There was a look in his eye that I couldn't recognize. He took a step towards and then another. He didn't flinch but his body was adjusting to his weight so he swayed a little but continued, the closer he got to me I took a step back we did this until we had reached the door. He stood in front of me looking quite happy.

"This felt so good," he expressed as he would switch his weight to one foot to another.

"Just be careful because we don't want to make any further damage to that rib," I warned

He took a confident step closer to me his proximity was making me clammy. The loose side ponytail I had came loose and my hair spilled around my face. Before I could shove my hair aside his good hand grabbed a few strands and tucked it behind my ear. He knelt towards me resting his forehead to mine. I don't know exactly how this happened. But here he was, wounded and catching me off guard.

"I don't want to further damage anything that is essential for me to exist," he breathed into my ear. I shivered I knew he wasn't talking about his rib. My heart swelled. I knew I had to take a step back but I was cornered to the door. There were so many emotions going through me I didn't know which ones they were.

"Walk back to your bed," my voice was shaky.

"Feel my pulse," he whispered as he offered me up his good arm.

Relieved that he had given me some space I felt his wrist for his pulse. His pulse was racing. It wasn't just fast, it was fluttering even more than before. I looked up at him and saw him watching my fondly.

"Back to bed," I said once more, confidently.

He held my hand and intertwined our fingers. He took a step back and slowly turned towards his bed; he walked confidently and stopped right next to his bed. I dropped his hand and placed my hands on his waist to help him sit and lay back in bed. He kept his eyes on me the whole time as I covered him with the blankets. I grabbed my wand and placed it back in my robes his file was back in front of his bed, I turned to look at him.

"It's time for you to sleep," I told him gently.

I nodded a good night. I really wanted to get out of here as fast as I could.

"Red, can we extend this immunity outside the hospital?" he asked.

I turned to look at him, smiling, "Not a chance, Black."

* * *

NOTE: I WANT TO THANK MY ONLY REVIEWER: LITTLE RED22. AND FOR THE OTHERS FOR THE FAVORITES CATEGORY. I KEPT MY PROMISE OF UPDATING WITHIN 24 HOURS SO PLEASE! PRESS THAT 'REVIEW' BUTTON AND DROP ME A LINE!

YOU CAN'T SAY YOU DIDN'T SEE THE BUTTON...IT'S BIGGER THAN THE LAST TIME I SAW IT!

DANKE!


End file.
